Rozen Maiden?
by Cold-Glitch
Summary: Okay, I'm back on this story! Yay :  It'll take me a little bit to get back into the idea behind it but for now, enjoy the new chapter that's up :D     AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. Intro

**Hi and welcome to my first Rozen Maiden fic! :D I'm sorry If there is any ooc-ness in it, hence that fact that it's my first. I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rozen Maiden or any of the characters in it. **

* * *

><p>"JUNNN!"<p>

Jun swiveled around on his chair in time to see the door burst open and Hinaichigo running with tears streaming down her doll face toward him. She ran behind his leg and gripped to it like her life depended on it.

"What the..." Jun began but a sharp voice cut him off and he looked to the door of his room.

"CHIBI-ICHIGO! You little brat!"

Hinaichigo cringed as it hit her small ears. Tears started coming down like waterfalls, which left Jun is bit confused.

"What's going on?" He demanded from the pink doll, but Hinaichigo couldn't reply as the source of the shout stomped through the door.

Suiseiseki came into view and her face was the same shade as Shinku's dress from anger. The green dressed doll looked around, mumbling inaudible words, before spotting the doll that angered her. "Hinaichigo, when I get my hands on you!"

Hinaichigo ,desperately trying to climb up Jun's leg as the furious Suiseiseki ran toward her, cried out "Help Jun! Suiseiseki is going to hurt Hinaichigo!"

"Tsk" Jun picked up the pink doll and set her on his desk. He turned back forward to receive a sharp kick in the shin. "OW!"

"Serves you right ~ desu" Suiseiseki said, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned her head and stuck her nose in the air with a 'hmph'.

"What did I do?" Jun said through gritted teeth as pain seared through his leg.

"Why how could you not know, you stupid chibi" Suiseiseki cackled. "I was about to rid of a certain annoying doll when you had to go and put her out of my hands reach! I was ready to..."

She trailed off realizing everyone in the room was looking at her weirdly and her small hands were in a menacing position on Jun's leg. Suiseiseki laughed awkwardly before the fire lit in her eyes again and she looked to Jun.

"Move or face my wraith, chibi human! ~ desu"

"No" Was Jun's reply. He leant forward, getting in her personal space which made Suiseiseki blush slightly, he flicked her forehead and sat upright again. "Now go and do whatever you little demonic dolls do for fun and leave Hinaichigo alone"

Suiseiseki, coming back down to earth, kicked him again in the shin only harder. "Shut up! Your not the boss of me! Your just a stupid little chibi human"

"And you don't even know what she did!" She stomped her feet repeatedly.

"Your right, I don't know nor do I even care! And STOP calling me a stupid chibi human! You twisted doll" Jun shouted back at her. He turned back and continued on his computer, hoping if he ignored her she would go away.

But with Suiseiseki...that's impossible.

"Don't you turn your back on me ~ desu!" She screamed. Hinaichigo cringed and crawled her way over to Jun's bed and sat next to Shinku, who at the time, was reading a German book.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" Suiseiseki continued when she saw Jun wasn't doing anything.

"Don't you continue with your stupid chibi stuff and act like I'm not even here!"

Jun's eye twitched.

"Hey, Chibi human, I'm TALKING TO YOU!"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Jun whirled around and got in Suiseiseki's face. "Can't you give me just one day of peace? hmm? Just ONE DAY!"

She looked like she was fuming all over again. "Maybe if you had a brain you'd realize that I don't CARE if you have any peace!"

"You are the most big mouth, annoying, over-prided, self-centered, twisted doll that has ever been made!"

"Your the most annoying, stupidest, laziest, boring, complaining chibi human that I have ever regretted knowing ~ desu!"

"Why you little.." Jun and Suiseiseki inched closer and closer until their noses were almost touching.

Shinku sighed. "This is getting too noisy"

Hinaichigo peeked out from under the covers, "Ju ~ Hinaichigo's ears hurt ~ nano"

Shinku looked at the sixth doll with apologetic eyes before slipping off the bed.

Right as her feet hit the ground, Shinku heard noises coming from the doorway which caught her attention.

The room went silent, even when Jun and Suiseiseki heard the noises they stopped bickering to listen, and the noises got louder and louder until it was apparent they were puffing and wheezing sounds.

Souseiseki walked calmly into the room a few steps, her bangs covering her eyes, she stood still for a couple of moments. Everyone in the room looked at her strangely before watching her double over, trying to catch her breath.

"Souseiseki, what happened to you?" Hinaichigo was the first to speak.

The fourth doll caught her breath and stood back upright before looking over at Shinku and Hinaichigo. "Someone locked me in a closet" She replied, clearly she looked irritated.

Shinku's eyes flashed over to Suiseiseki, who was trying to sneak out the door.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you Suiseiseki?" She asked. It sounded innocent to everyone except said girl. Suiseiseki could hear an undertone and instantly knew she wasn't gonna get out of this easily.

She stopped in mid-step and turned her head around nervously to reply. "I..d-don't know what you m-mean..haha"

A glow emitted from Souseiseki as she turned around to glare at her sister, "You don't know? You don't know? Oh, haha, I think you do know what she means. Everything there is to know!"

Suiseiseki let out a scared yelp as she took off out the door with Souseiseki close in tow. Their footsteps were thumping loudly all the way down the stairs.

Jun raised his eyebrows and shrugged before turning around and continuing on his computer.

"Hinaichigo is going to make sure her precious Unyuu's don't get thrown ~ nano" Said the sixth doll as she slid off the bed and skipped out the door.

'You might wanna make sure your not the one getting thrown' Jun thought.

A couple minutes later he checked his mail order's to see if the stuff he got on trial was to arrive soon. Ever since he starting going back to school his number of packages coming and going decreased greatly in number, but for him old habits are hard to break.

The entire time he was checking it, he felt like a pair of eyes were watching him and it was starting to make him uncomfortable. Finally he looked around and spotted Shinku, having climbed back on his bed with the book back in her lap, staring back at him with those cold, icy blue eyes he knows all too well.

"What?" He eventually asked.

Her eyes enlarged, so little he barely caught it, before she shook her head slightly and went back to reading from her book.

Jun raised an eyebrow in her direction, a universal sign meaning 'What the heck?', before he too went back to what he had been doing as silence engulfed the two.

* * *

><p><strong>This seemed like a good place to leave it, plus it's getting late and my eye's are hurting real bad. Hope you enjoyed it and remember to leave a review because every single one brings a smile to my face. Plz no flames, but mild criticism.<strong>

_**There will be more :]**_


	2. Unexpected Arrivals

"Dinner's ready!" Nori called out. She scooped a hamburger off the frying pan and laid a perfect sunny-side up egg on top of it, essentially forming the flower-topped hamburger.

It was 4 o' clock and once the sweet name hit the little ears of the dolls, they quickly made their way to the dinner table, some running instead of others. The day had gone by uneventfully and Jun assumed the rest would follow suit as he made his way down to the table, along with Shinku.

The two arrived and weren't surprised to see that the rest of the dolls were already perfectly seated in their chairs with forks ready in their hands, Hinaichigo was almost drooling with anticipation of the yummy food.

Jun sat next to Souseiseki, which was across from Shinku, who was sitting next to Suiseiseki.

Nori hurriedly went around the table setting down plates of flower-topped hamburgers in front of each doll and eventually came to the end and sat down, putting her and Jun's plate down in the process.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

><p>By 7 o'clock everyone was done eating and were sitting in front of the T.V. watching a new hour long episode of Detective KunKun. Jun, of course, wasn't so thrilled about it but a particular red dressed doll wouldn't let him leave. Why? That was beyond him.<p>

After 15 minutes, he fell asleep with his face cupped in his hand and his elbow propped up on the armrest.

As it was nearing 7:30 the doorbell rang.

All the dolls, and Nori, made grunting sounds since they didn't want to miss any of the show.

After awhile, and persistent ringing of the bell, Shinku started to get annoyed. She glanced between the door, Jun and the T.V.

"Jun, would you please get that" She said as ever politely but still with a cold edge to her tone.

No movement.

"Jun, someone is at the door" She said, a bit more louder.

Still no movement. Her eyes turned to a colder blue.

_In Jun's little dream_-_-_

He's walking the streets of a deserted town.

"Hello?" He calls out.

No response.

He arches a questioning eyebrow as he continues to look for something that would clue him in on where he is exactly.

Being lost in thought for awhile, Jun found himself at an split in the road. To the right, it looks like desert. To the left, not much different.

But what does catch his attention is what's in the middle, a mansion.

He walks up to it, keeping his guard up as he walks towards it, and looked around at it to see if there was any sign of someone living there. Nothing. It just looked like an abandoned old mansion with it's green vines covering most of it's brick walls and the windows were smudged everywhere.

The door looked like it could've been broken down with a feather. Jun, letting his curiosity get the better of him, he walked straight to the door.

He didn't know what he'd expect to find in it, nor what he was hoping to find in it...but something was telling him to just go. And he listened.

He was right about the door, with a gentle twist of the knob, it opened with no trouble. He slowly crept inside and realized the lights were on.

'That means someone must be here then' Jun thought hopefully. He searched through the entire mansion, looking in every nook and cabinet he could find. Absolutely nothing. Not even a single clue to signify any life there.

'That's strange' Was the thought coursing through his mind.

He kept looking through the house until finally he heard something. At first it just sounded like a faint noise but as he went toward it, he realized it was a voice, a familiar voice too.

He came unto the place, or rather closet, the voice was coming from. Expecting the worse, he slowly opened the door.

'Creeeeekk'

It was empty.

He had a cold chill run down his spine as he then whirled around to be hit in the face with a flash of blonde.

_End_-_-_-_

Jun awoke with a throbbing pain in the back of his head as he lay on the floor. He felt around until he found his glasses and saw that everyone was so engrossed in the movie, they didn't even notice what happened.

"Jun, the door" Shinku ordered him with a distinct coldness in her tone.

"Figures" He mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

He slowly made his way up and to the door.

Once there he looked through the peep-hole to see a young girl, standing there with a very aggravated expression. He muffled a laugh as best he could, but he couldn't help it. The girl had such childish features that the expression just made her face laughable.

He quickly composed himself before opening the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked, with a fake bored tone.

"With the time you made me wait out here, your the one who's going to need the help, not me" She said, with a pretty thick French accent.

Immediately Jun's mood went from bad to worse. He didn't really like this girl's attitude, but two can play at this game.

"If you actually waited outside of a house, ringing a doorbell, for this long..your the one who needs help" He retorted.

She raised an eyebrow as if taking the challenge.

"If it took you this long to open your door then I think you need the help more than I do" She said.

Jun fake yawned. "Going to strangers doors and ringing their doorbells for no good reason is a cause for concern that you should get help for"

"I rang this bell like 500 hundred times, and if it took your ears this long to realize that" She said. "Then I think you need some help"

"500 is an even number, you must be a OCD freak" He stated. "I think you might want to get some help for that"

"You must be stupider than you look if you think that" She said and then faked a frown. "I'm sorry, but nobody can help you with that"

Jun furrowed his eyebrows as he didn't know what to say next. Finally he settled for changing the subject.

"Exactly who are you and what do you want?" He demanded, ignoring the smug smirk that appeared on the girls face.

"My name's Isabella, or for short, Bella, and let me inside and I'll show you what I want" The girl said with a suggestive wink.

Jun blushed slightly, but frowned nonetheless. He wasn't getting a clear answer on why she was here, nonetheless why she needed to come into his house to show/tell him. "Uh, you can 'show' me out here why you are at my front door"

Isabella made a pouty face at his response. She gave a roll of her sea blue eyes before scanning around her.

Jun was at first confused at what she was doing, until he saw the bushes shaking and saw something he never thought he would.

She whipped her head around so fast that her golden blonde hair flew in the air.

"We need to talk" Isabella said, with a firm undertone.

"Uh-huuoooo" Jun trailed off as he saw not one but six dolls step out from the bushes. He had to blink twice to check if he was seeing right.

'Rozen...Maiden dolls?' Jun thought but knew he couldn't be right. Rozen Maiden implies female, so what then do you call boy dolls?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked it!<em>**

**_Thanks:_**

**_darkhero_what_must_be_done/ for your: Review_**

**_James Birdsong/ for your: Review_**


	3. Explainations

_**Finally got this chapter done, hope you like it! Note: Somethings may be incorrect in some places.**_

_**Enjoy 3**_

* * *

><p>"So, am I going to sit out here forever or are you going to let me in?" Isabella said after Jun hadn't made a move.<p>

"Huh? Huh, oh right...I guess you can come in" Jun watched as each doll went in and he noticed something he hadn't before. The last doll was an authentic Rozen Maiden doll, simply, it was a girl doll.

Isabella strolled into the house and looked around. "Are you here by yourself?"

"No, everyone's in the living room" He pointed over to the room.

"Oh" She said. "So what's your name again?"

Jun took a closer look at the dolls again before responding, "Jun. Jun Sakura"

"Uh-huh, so Jun" She began. "Who all is here exactly?"

"Jun, who is at the door?" Came Shinku's voice from the other room. Isabella instantly perked on hearing her and looked to Jun for details.

The dolls did the same.

"Eto.." As he began, Shinku walked into the room and Jun could see her eyes widen some.

Nobody spoke for the longest time as silence dominated the air.

"Would you care to explain what's going on?" Shinku's voice sliced through the silence and Jun. She looked over at him.

"I would tell you but I, myself, haven't heard the answer to that question yet" He directed it straight to Isabella. She merely sighed.

"Look, I'll tell you anything you want to know as long as it's not right here" She said, a look in her eye close to fear. Shinku seemed to understand and nodded.

"We can go to Jun's bedroom" She lead everyone up there.

* * *

><p>Isabella jumped onto the bed, bouncing a little more, before making herself comfortable on it. Jun sat on his desk chair while Shinku preferred to stand.<p>

"First, who are you" Shinku was the one to speak.

"My name is Isabella"

"And?"

Isabella had all six dolls in front of her and she listed off the names whilst pointing to them as their name was said. "Left to right. Liro, Shirok, Yario, Oze, Ize, and Pandora"

They nodded.

Liro was a shorter doll and had short flaming red hair with light green eyes. He a long shirt with shorts underneath and he appeared to be a sleeper since he was carried up the stairs.

Shirok had long chestnut hair, pulled back in a low ponytail, with liquid gold eyes and he was wearing black shorts with a blue button up shirt and a suit coat to go over it(black), to top it off, he wore glasses. Jun could easily see he was the smart one.

Yario had messy brown(w/ a tinge of red) hair and ruby red eyes. He wore a graphed shirt with the picture of a halo being held up by horns. Slightly saggy jeans were worn along with black and white converses. His hands were held behind his head, giving him a laid-back impression. Jun's eye twitched.

Anyone could see Ize and Oze were intended as twin dolls. They both had neat blonde hair and had matching outfits except for color combinations. The outfits were very similar to Souseiseki's, but Oze had the colors black and green while Ize had blue and black. 'Ironic' Jun thought, since Ize had blue eyes and Oze had green eyes. Essentially matching their clothes.

The last doll, Pandora, was the shortest of them all. She had long blonde hair, about the same length as Shinku's, with Amethyst eyes. She had on a knee-length dress which was dark green and had a split down the middle of the skirt to reveal white, satin ruffles. It was strapless with a sweetheart neck line. Down the middle of the top were diamond stones, with the middle of the sweetheart there was a black stone. 'That's strange' Jun and Shinku thought as the same time.

She had on white shoes with a heel and on the top were green carnations, on her hands were silk white gloves, and to top it off she had a pure white mini hat tilted at an angle on her head. It had a little white fish net around the rim.

With much closer inspection, Shinku saw that none of them were Rozen Maiden dolls nor Enju dolls, not even Pandora, although she was a she.

"None of them were made by Rozen. Who made these dolls?" Shinku asked.

"As you may have not known, Rozen was married at one point" Isabella began. "His wife shared his rare and unique power to make living dolls, which was one of the reasons why he married her. They were so in love and content in each other that it seemed their lives were going to be perfect. But happy endings just don't exist"

"Once Rozen had become inspired to create living dolls, he spent most of his time working on them and loving on them, and less time with his wife. She started to feel abandoned and lonely. At one point she couldn't take it anymore and decided to go to a bar and try to drink herself to oblivion. Well those were her intentions anyway. Once she had downed 3 vodka shots, she had become unaware of everything that she was doing and saying. The next morning she awoke in a strangers bed and was naked. She grabbed her things and left as quickly as she could, and when she got back to her own home...Rozen was waiting for her"

"He asked her where she had been, and she wouldn't answer him. Eventually the silence led to there being heavy tension between the two and before long they had a nasty fight. They got through it, but over time, it just led to more and more fights until they thought it best to split up. Rozen, afterwards, moved to Germany, along with the dolls he had created. The woman cried after he left and decided she was no longer going to be sad and went through the remainder of his stuff to throw it out. Until she came upon something that made her blood boil"

"In a beat-up old box in the very back of the closet, she found love letters, pictures, and gifts from a woman in Italy. The love letters were sent during their marriage, the pictures were of her husband and this lady in bed together and different kisses that were still recent, and the gifts were of inappropriate nature. She didn't even want to think about what he sent her. She got so enraged that she vowed to get her revenge. From that day on, she worked none-stop to create the perfect dolls, one's that would put her husband to shame. But she couldn't make female dolls, after all he would get the stupid idea she was trying to copy his works, so she made male dolls. During the period of making them, she was traveling all over the world to get ideas of what they would reflect. Like for example, Ize and Oze were made in Spain and Yario was made in the US"

Shinku and Jun let all the information sink in before saying anything else.

"So, how did you get a hold of all of them" Shinku was first to ask.

"And if their not Rozen Maiden dolls, then what are they called?" Jun continued.

Isabella inhaled deeply. "Even though the wife made them in different countries, she didn't leave them there. Eventually she settled in France when she was 80 years old. In her last years, the woman wrote her will in 3 letters and shipped them out, and made the last doll, Pandora. The woman died 3 years after she completed her, since the first letter of her will was mailed to her only daughter, the daughter read it and it said that she would inherit all the dolls"

"Her daughter married and had one child, a girl"

"That still does not answer my question" Shinku pressed.

Isabella sighed. "Well that girl is me. My mother died when I was 5 years old and my papa couldn't deal with taking care of a child and had too much grief, he committed suicide. So I was given the dolls and ever since then they've been with me"

"Did your grandmother give them a name?" Jun asked, his mind a little swarmed with all the info being processed.

"Their Revanche Dolls"

"What does "Revanche" mean?"

"Revenge" Shinku deadpanned. Isabella looked surprised but nodded nonetheless.

"So let me get this straight.." Jun started with a complexed expression. "Rozen married. She cheated. They divorced. She found out all along he had been cheating on her. She made these dolls to get back at him and named them Revanche...which means revenge"

"In a nutshell" Isabella nodded.

At that moment Nori rushed into the room. "Juunnn! There you are!"

She ran over to him. "I thought something happened to you since you didn't come back!"

"Nori! Gee- Ff" Jun tried to pry off hi sister but she tightened her grip on him, suffocating the air out too.

The girl finally noticed the company and squealed. "Konnichiwa. My name's Nori, Nori Sakura. Who may you be?"

"Isabella" Bella replied with slight annoyance.

"Nice to meet you, so why are you in my brothers room?" Nori asked with a menacing aura around her. Isabella looked on with a blank stare.

"Just talking"

"OH? What were you talking about?" She pressed on.

"Rozen"

Nori sighed and looked relieved. "Okay, well I'll let you guys continue, after all it's not everyday Jun has a girl in his room" She stated with a wink in Jun's direction.

The boy blushed in response. "Nori, get out of here!"

Shinku merely glanced over at Jun before continuing with Isabella. "Rozen created the Alice game for the Rozen Maiden dolls to fight and at the end, one becomes Alice, the perfect doll. Does that mean Revanche Dolls are exempt from this?"

Isabella looked bewildered for a moment, "Alice game? Fighting? Perfect doll?"

Shinku nodded. "Back when Rozen was making the Rozen Maiden dolls, he had a vision in mind for the perfect doll. And she was called Alice. He tried to make her, but was not able to. So he came up with the Alice game. Who ever defeats the other 7 Rozen Maiden dolls and takes their Rosa Mystica would become Alice and live with Rozen forever in peace. It's all of our dolls dream to be the one who father loves the most, so much that some would kill for it"

"He made you guys just for you to fight each other for his selfish desires" Isabella said more than asked. She couldn't believe someone could be so cruel, to make dolls and love them as they love you then to tell them they have to fight each other so he could get his perfect doll, Alice. 'Wait...Alice...Alice..Ali-Now I remember it!' She thought excitedly..

"I knew the name Alice sounded familiar" Isabella began. "In the first letter of my Grandmothers will, she mentioned something about how Rozen would talk about a doll named Alice. During her time in Germany, she made one more doll and named it Alice. She wanted revenge but deep down in her heart, she knew she still loved him with little pieces. Everything he ever described in a doll, she made it into reality. But for reasons that are still a mystery, she never gave her to him. Instead, she hid the doll in it's box where she thought no one would ever find her. In hopes she could return to the doll, but she died before having a chance to"

"It's one of the main reasons I want to find the rest of her will" Isabella finished.

"In the first letter she mentioned Alice and probably left a secret code to where you can find the second letter. The second letter, once found, will probably give directions to where the third letter is. The third letter will have the exact coordinates to where Alice is hidden" Shinku pieced it together.

"Ya, pretty much" Isabella nodded.

Then she become very serious.

"But, somehow my grandmother's works were made to the public and now there are people searching for them and will do anything to get a hold on just one of these dolls. It's a must that I stay hidden as well as the dolls" She solemnly said.

"So where are you staying?" Jun asked. She smiled at him.

"Well..." Isabella drowned on and he instantly picked up on what she was getting.

"Nuh-uh! No way, I barely even know you and you want to live in my house for awhile?" Jun was out of his seat and looked like he was going to start laughing.

"Yes" Isabella simply said.

"I don't see much of a problem with it" Shinku commented. Jun eyed her for awhile and finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But I don't know where you will sleep" He said.

"Hmm...I could just sleep on the couch. I doesn't matter to me much" Isabella replied.

"We probably should tell the others" Jun sheepishly stated to Shinku, she nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks:<strong>_

_**Fan for your: Review**_

_**James_Birdsong for your: Review**_


	4. Who?

**_Sorry about not putting this up earlier, it's just been real busy here with Christmas coming and all. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! :D_**

* * *

><p>Birds chirped loudly, singing their tune as the sun rose in the pale blue sky. A stray of the suns ray was able to creep inside of a opening in Jun's bedroom curtains and created a line of yellow straight to his eyes. He slowly woke to the blinding light, squinting his eyes until his hand reached up a blocked the ray of sunshine.<p>

He scooted back a little to get out of the deathly light's path and stretched with a big yawn. His blurry image of the bedroom's emptiness told him no one was awake yet.

Jun blinked a couple of times to clear his sight before looking to the many doll cases in the room. Still and soundless. He listened a little and could faintly hear talking coming from down the stairs.

So he quietly got out of bed and his feet lightly padded along the wood floors and downstairs to the door to the kitchen. He stopped when he heard his name being mentioned.

"This Jun. How do you know we can trust him?" What he guessed was Pandora's voice.

"Well...Jisepa-san said that we should start our search here, and that he could help us" Bella replied.

"Yes, but Jisepa is an idiot! He's crazy in the head!" Pandora shouted back.

It went quiet and for a second, Jun thought they heard him but then he heard a sigh come from behind the door.

"I guess you're right" Bella sighed. "But we're here now and I am going to do anything I possibly can to retrieve that will before the PAO get to it first"

"Very well, then" Pandora resolved. Then her voice was directed to the door, "I know your there. Come in here"

Isabella looked at her confused. "What are you ta-"

Jun slowly opened the door and took patient steps into the room. Isabella stared at him. Pandora looked at him, hinting to say something for himself.

"Heh, if you had blonde hair in pigtails and a red dress, you might be able to pass off as Shinku's twin" He commented, and jumped when he heard a voice beside him.

"I'm sure that is quite unlikely" Shinku said in her monotone voice.

"When did you get there?" Jun asked, puzzled how he never heard her.

"I followed you down here" Shinku replied before turning to Pandora. "Now who exactly is this Jisepa you two were talking about?"

"Jisepa is my uncle who lives in France" Bella answered. "He was one of the only people with my grandmother at the time of her death. He knows about the Rozen Maidens and Ravenche Dolls and instructed me to come here to find my first clue"

"But how does he know that the first clue is here?" Jun asked.

"That..I don't have any idea" Isabella said. "However, he somewhere wound up getting a piece of a paper which showed this area and some marks so he figured it would be of help to search this place"

"Uh-huh. He found some random piece of paper that has marks on it and he thought it would help?" Jun scoffed at the thought.

"I told you he was a loon" Pandora said.

"Do you have the piece of paper?" Shinku asked. Once the paper was in her hands, she examined the marks. From the looks of it, one of the black spots was only a couple streets over from the Sakura house.

"So. What do you think?" Bella asked curiously.

"These do look like spots in where she might have hid the first clue, but it's almost impossible to tell which one" Shinku replied, still eying the piece of paper.

"What do we do now then?" Jun wondered aloud. There was a momentary silence before Shinku spoke up again.

"I suggest we go to each of the places and see what is there. There's not much else we can do at the moment" She riped the paper in half.

Shinku handed one half to Bella and kept the other with her. "It's still early and the other's won't be up for a little while so we should split up and head to these places"

"You two will head east and me and Jun will head west" She finished and was starting for the door.

"That sounds like a plan, but there is a teeny tiny problem" Isabella said, measuring less than inch with her index finger and thumb to make her point. Shinku stopped but didn't turn around.

"We are not familiar with this city" Pandora finished, almost sounding like her voice had an annoyed undertone. "So one of you will have to go with one of us"

"Like, I could go with Shinku while Jun will go with Pandora" Isabella explained. It went quiet, all three staring intently at Shinku. The doll stayed quiet and barely moved.

Bella glanced over at Jun, as if asking what was wrong? but he didn't see. He was too worried as to why Shinku was being so quiet.

After what seemed like hours, Shinku finally spoke. "Let's go"

She turned around, her bangs covering her eyes, she grabbed a hold of Isabella's hand and pulled her, making the girl stumble a little, before heading straight out the front door. The door closed hard, almost slamming shut.

Jun raised an eyebrow and grabbed the other half of the paper that flew to the ground. 'What the heck just happened.. ?'

"I guess we should hurry up and head out too" Pandora stated with a surprisingly bored tone. Jun nodded.

They silently exited the house and started walking down the sidewalk. There was a deafening silence between them as they had nothing to talk about, and yet everything to.

"So, when exactly did you get a hold of almost all the Rozen Maiden dolls?" Pandora asked, not really caring much but just trying to fill the air with something.

"Well...I wouldn't say I got a hold of them, but rather, they got a hold of me really"

"Let me guess. Shinku was your first Rozen Maiden"

"Yeah"

Silence.

They continued on until they reached one of the spots on the paper. They looked up and only saw an empty plot of land.

"So, I'm guessing it's not here" Jun commented.

"Good guess" Pandora said, a bit sarcastically. "Anyway, let's check out the other ones"

He nodded in agreement.

There was a total of 6 marks on the piece of paper. The first 5, including the land, had nothing of real interest, so the two were on to the last dot on the 'map'.

They turned the corner and found a shop there. It's not really the fact that it was a doll store that shocked Jun. It was the fact that this particular doll shop belonged to the one and only.

Enju.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for the review(s):<strong>_

_**James_Birdsong**_

_**ChibiOfCuteness**_

_**SingStarGiGi**_


	5. GreatMore Mystery?

_**Thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot to know people enjoy what I write :) Anyway I hope you like this one too and, heads up, I won't have another chapter up before Christmas so...Merry Christmas!**_

* * *

><p>Pandora started for the door but she stopped halfway when she realized Jun wasn't following her. He just kept staring at the shop, as if he didn't know what to do anymore.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking between Jun and the spot his eyes were locked on to. He didn't reply in words but pointed up to the sign.

'Enju's Doll' was the name written in gold letters. She stared at it long and hard, thinking maybe it was going to do a trick or something, but it didn't. The sign sat there, not answering the questions that swarmed Jun's mind.

After a good five minutes of silence, Pandora had enough. "OK, what the heck is wrong with you? You act like you've never seen a sign before"

"Have you looked at it?" Came his distant reply. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"As a matter of fact I have, for the past minute! It's just a stupid old sign. Now can we please continue what we came here for?" She said, trying her best to keep her voice leveled. Honestly, no one stares at a everyday sign for more than five minutes!

His gaze finally met her annoyed one, and he shook his head. "It's not the sign itself, it's the name. Enju. He was Rozen's accomplice when the Rozen Maiden's came to be reality"

"He didn't have the power to put Rosa Mystica's in the dolls, to make them come to life, but he had the power to repair them. His fingers, as rumors say, were of magical weaving tools. They could fix anything that needed to be about the dolls, anything at all, no matter how far off"

All the negative emotions she felt before disappeared. Now Pandora was peeked with curiosity. "But?"

"But, he made a mistake on the first doll. It was beyond anything that could be repaired, so much for rumors right? Rozen never forgave him, but allowed him another chance to right the wrong. The following years went by without trouble, until he ran into some complications with one of the other dolls. Rozen felt he couldn't be trusted anymore with further work, so he banished him from the workshop"

"He begged for another chance, just one more. But Rozen wouldn't budge. Finally the regret he held, for thinking the things he did to make the dolls better, turned into anger. He decided he never would beg from Rozen again, maybe never even talk to him. And he got that wish. After Enju stepped outside those city limits, what became of him had been unknown"

"Until now" Pandora finished with realization. She looked back at the shop. It held a new, deeper meaning now than it ever would have before. They looked at each other and nodded.

Jun and Pandora picked up their pace as they walked to the shop's door. They walked inside, the bell on top of the door rang to signal customers, and made their way around. They were dolls lined up on tables along the walls, up on shelfs, smaller ones were placed in bookcases, and bigger, more extensive ones were placed evenly apart in glass cases.

Pandora walked toward the dolls in the corner, next to a door she figured was locked. There was something awfully familiar about the dolls headdress. It sat on a gold band that went all the way around her head, but the design itself was silver. It was a butterfly with large spread wings, but what caught the attention was the set of eyes on top of the wings.

Pandora looked down at the bottom as saw the name 'Hope' . Under it, there was some more writing.

'In memory of E.S. The Keeper'

E.S? The Keeper? 'What does that mean?' Pandora wondered. She turned around to call Jun over but a hand over her mouth silenced it.

"Mfffu!" Pandora tried to use some of her powers but it was as if they had been drained from her. Another hand snaked around her waist and lifted her high into the air. Before she had a chance to fight back, darkness enveloped her as the sound of a 'click' filled her ears.

The hand was still on her mouth so she did the most childish, yet effective way to get it off. She bit down as hard as she could and received a yelp which was music to her ears. But he didn't let go of her.

"Where are you taking me?" Pandora asked as loudly as she could, but the person didn't give her an answer.

"Shhh. We wouldn't want you friend to overhear you, now would we?" Came the angry, rough voice of a man.

They came into a room with a bright light soon enough. There was a table in the middle with bins around it with numerous parts of dolls, half finished dolls everywhere, and empty cases scattered too. Pandora assumed this was where the dolls were made.

She was now able to looked over at the man who was carrying her, but the attempt was futile. He wore a mask so none of his face was revealed.

'Does this mean they were expecting us?' She wondered.

The man set her down on the table. Without another word, he left.

She was about to go after him when a the chair behind her swiveled around revealing a man with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. But the creepy smile plastered on his face was all that really caught her attention.

"Aw what a lovely little darling we have here" He said with pleasure as he looked her up and down. Pandora looked at him with disgust, but said nothing.

"And what might be your name, angel?" He asked sickly sweet.

"I would rather not get on a name to name bases with you" She replied. His smile didn't waver.

"Oh don't be like that. We can be friends here"

"No thanks. I wouldn't be friends with you even if you took a shower once in a while" She pinched her nose and acted like she was fanning away the smell with her other hand.

She could have sworn she saw his eye twitch.

"Well, sweetie, I can assure you that I do take showers daily and I don't smell bad at all" He said with that same stinkin' voice.

"I think that's a matter of opinion" She said, rubbing her nails on her dress before glancing back at him. His smile shrunk slightly and looked ready to fall. "Oh, and there's this new thing called a mint. I think you should use one"

"Look here you little brat. I'm not gonna play Mr. Nice guy anymore so I'm going to ask you one question and you better answer it!" The man said harshly, his smile completely vanished.

Pandora looked at him indifferently. But kept a close eye on his actions.

"Where is Alice?"

She was a bit taken back by the question but nevertheless, she didn't show it. "And I want to become a real boy," She said, interlocking her hands and putting them to her chest while one of her feet rose up. "But that's never going to happen"Her hands dropped as well as her foot and she stared at him with a deadpanned expression.

"Looks like we're both out of luck, huh?" She finished.

"If you don't quit with that smart attitude, then you might not even be a doll anymore. Maybe, just maybe, you might end up in a waste land in a million pieces!" He threatened Pandora, not even bothering to keep his voice in check.

"You know one of us has to be smart here, and from the looks of it, you don't wanna be that one"

He looked ready to explode by then. The man grabbed hold of her arms and dragged her into close proximities to his own face. She looked into his eyes and thought she was the eyes of a killer. It sent cold chills down her spine.

"Could you let me go? Your face is even uglier than it was before and if I stay too long, it might spread to me" Pandora said, crinkling her nose.

"Shut up!" He barked. Her head vibrated a little from how loud he was. "Now, I'm going to ask you again and you better not give me any sass little girl. Where is Alice?"

Pandora couldn't break free from his grip, nor was she in the right mind to scream for help. The doors were most likely locked and she would save herself the embarrassment of trying to jump for the handle anyway. There were no windows, and all the vents were too high for her to reach. She couldn't summon any of her powers and the room was probably sound-proof.

No matter how she looked at it, she was trapped.

* * *

><p>Jun continued looking around the room at the various dolls. One thing he noticed when they entered the shop was that the lights weren't on so the only thing that made him able to see was the sun shining in through the little windows, in turn, making the room filled with a golden haze.<p>

He spotted the 'Hope' doll and walked over to it. The headdress did spark something in his brain, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"May I help you?"

Jun jumped at the voice and turned to see a man with black hair and brown eyes looking at him with a fake smile.

"N-No, just looking" Jun replied with a nervous smile. The man eyes him but eventually took notice of the doll.

"Oh, I see you've taken an interest in this beautiful doll" He said with delight. As he walked over, Jun got a ominous vibe from the man.

'Best to stay on guard' He warned himself.

"Oh, yea. That's a very..unique hat" Jun explained, pointing to the thing upon the doll's head.

"Isn't it?" The man said. Jun looked closer to the bottom and read the writing.

"What does E.S. stand for?" He asked. The man simply smiled and walked back behind a curtain on the other side of the room.

Jun was starting to get a really bad feeling about the place. 'I think it's time we get out of here' He thought. Though looking around, he couldn't find Pandora anywhere. It was as if she disappeared.

"Pandora?" He called out. No reply came.

"Pandora!" Still only silence was met with.

'Where is she?' He asked himself. 'Maybe she left already'

Jun quickly headed for the curtain to see if the man was there, but, no surprise, he wasn't. In fact, all that was behind the curtain was a small closet, filled with costumes and doll clothes. No human.

He started for the door, thinking Pandora was on the other side of it, waiting for him, when he heard another door creek open.

He whirled around to the corner, and there, by the 'Hope' doll was Pandora. She looked like someone had just slapped her across the face.

"Hey, you okay?" Jun asked as he slowly approached her. Once he was closer, he could hear angry mumbling coming from her mouth. "Pandora?"

She seemed surprised when she heard his voice, but the anger was still present in her voice. "Let's go"

From the way she was acting, he didn't want to stop and ask questions so he quickly tailed behind her as they left the Enju shop.

When they were a good distance away, Jun finally spoke up. "So what was that all about?"

"Don't concern yourself with it" She quickly replied.

He noticed how she kept balling her hands into fists then releasing them. "If it's something important, you have to tell me"

"It's none of your business" She said coldly. That angered him. They were the one's who came to him, no?

"Um I think it is my business, since you two made it mine yesterday by showing up on my doorstep! I didn't ask to be brought into this, but I did because you needed my help so cut the crap about it not being my business and tell me what happened" He almost shouted at the end, but was able to keep his cool.

Her purple Amethyst eyes hardened. "I never needed your help" She replied coldly, emphasizing the 'I'. He really didn't like her demeanor but it wouldn't do them any good to shout or yell, it definitely wouldn't defuse the situation.

So, he sighed in defeat. "Will you as least answer my question?" He didn't hear a word, or noise from her, so he thought of it as a sign to go on.

"Does it involve me or any of the other dolls?"

"No" She eventually said. But then, to his surprise, she stopped and turned around to meet his eye. "Not yet"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks<strong>_

_**James_Birdsong**_

_**Xlll**__**days**_


	6. Thought Worthy

_**Okay first... I'M REALLLLLY SORRY for not updating in a long time. I've been busy with school an stuff and the computers here weren't working right. Anyway, I have chapter 6 right here and now you can celebrate! **_

___**Enjoy ~**_

* * *

><p>Jun and Pandora finally found their way back to the Sakura house, the tension between them still hovering in the air. Upon their return, they spotted Shinku and Isabella waiting patiently at the door.<p>

"Find anything?" Jun asked them once they were close enough. Isabella shook her head.

"Not really" She stated disappointedly. "What about you guys?"

"We'll tell you inside" Pandora said. Everyone nodded and headed inside to the dining table. Surprisingly all the dolls were in the living room. Hinaichigo was laying on her stomach, swaying her legs back and fourth humming a song with a crayon in her hand and a paper with doodle marks in front of her. Liro was right next to her, asleep with a crayon held tightly in his hand. Most likely having fallen asleep while playing with Hinaichigo.

Souseiseki looked like she was trying to get her twin sister Suiseiseki to calm down, who at the moment, was attempting to murder the game. Jun sweat-dropped. 'She has serious problems..' He thought.

Shirok was sitting on the couch with a notebook in his lap, franticly writing stuff down as his eye twitched once in a while as tightly folded pieces of paper flew at his face and fell to the floor. Yario was on the other side of the coffee table with a small stack of paper next to him, another tightly folded piece of paper in his hand as he peeked his head over the table and glanced at Shirok.

Sitting against the wall, Oze had a notebook against his knees. Jun couldn't see what he writing from where he was. And Ize was sitting on the couch watching T.V., giggling when a paper-triangle hit Shirok in the face.

Jun, Isabella, Pandora and Shinku sat at the table. Shinku and Jun on one side with Pandora and Isabella directly across from them.

Souseiseki noticed them and turned back to her twin. "Suiseiseki they're back. We should head over there, I don't want to miss anything"

"First I have to put this game in it's place" Suiseiseki replied and went back to pounding the controller on the ground, though no damage was being done since she wasn't hitting it hard enough. "How dare it call me a loser! ~ desu"

Souseiseki groaned. The screen was flashing with a 'Loser' in red, since Suiseiseki's character was eaten by the gorilla.

"It just means you lost!" She sighed exasperatedly.

"This pathetic mechanism is definitely mocking me and I won't stand for it! ~ desu"

"It's not mocking you, it's just telling you that you lost and the game is over"

"That's what it wants you to believe, but secretly, it's laughing at me with it's robotic voice! ~ desu"

"Fine! Your right it is"

"How can you sit there and say that!" Suiseiseki looked at her sister in disbelief. Souseiseki's jaw dropped. This was going nowhere fast. While her sister was still fuming, Souseiseki grabbed the controller from her hand, earning a surprised gasp from Suiseiseki, then hit the power button on the console and T.V. The once colorful screen went black in the blink of an eye. "There. It's not 'mocking' you anymore! Now let's go" She grabbed Suiseiseki's hand and dragged her off to the table. Her sister at a loss for words, said nothing.

"We should explain from the start" Jun commented when the twins appeared at the table. He raised an eyebrow.

"Their involved so I told them everything" Shinku briskly explained. Jun nodded. Him and Pandora went on telling of the events that happened while away from their partners. Pandora made sure to leave out the unexpected doll-napping, and to his credit, Jun didn't say anything about her disappearance. Though she couldn't help the slight break in her voice when they went over the part of the incident. Once everything was said, Jun got Isabella up to date on the whole Enju situation so she didn't feel lost. He glanced between the three dolls. Souseiseki seemed slightly shocked, unlike her twin who seemed excited about the news. "It's been dull around here lately. This is finally starting to get interesting again and I'm not going take it for granted" She had explained. Shinku's expression unnerved him the most. Half way into the relay of the past hours, her face went blank. Void of any emotion and Jun couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what was going on in that brain of hers.

"Are you sure it wasn't some old sign they were to lazy to replace?" Souseiseki asked.

"What do you mean?" Isabella inquired.

"You said that the only person you saw was a man in a suit but didn't look anything like Enju, right?" Jun nodded. Souseiseki continued. "Well, how do we know it's not just some generic doll shop that like the name and decided to keep it or something?"

It was a far-fetched idea, but worth a shot.

"That could be but it's a very slim chance" Pandora said with a shake of her head. To everyone's surprise, Shinku finally spoke up, though her facial expression remained the same.

"Are you sure that's everything?" She asked, her side-ways glance boring straight into Pandora. Something in her tone convinced the doll that Shinku knew more than Pandora presumed. The latter nodded curtly nonetheless. What happened didn't concern the blonde doll so there was no need in her knowing. The table went silent, as everyone was pondering the newly found information. Pandora found herself fidgeting with the hem of her dress, the silence becoming unbearable for her. She decided she'd go upstairs to go over what happened in the doll shop. When the coast is clear, she'll sneak Isabella away and tell her everything, but for now, she wanted to think about it alone.

To her relief, Nori chose that moment to waltz in the kitchen, arms loaded with groceries. "I'm back! I've got everything I needed to make dinner, but I'll need some help unloading this food. Any volunteers?" Hinaichigo, who had already latched on to her leg, immediately raised her hand and waved it everywhere so Nori didn't miss it. To Yairo's surprise, Shirok made his way into the kitchen as well. 'He's never been fond of cooking' Yairo thought suspiciously. He shrugged it off. Not having a target anymore, he also made his way toward the kitchen to help out. Nori smiled at all the little helpers in her kitchen. She giggled "You guys are such good helpers"

Noris told them what to un-load and where to put it. Meanwhile, through the whole time that was happening, another conversation had ensued with the four at the table. Pandora was shifting uncomfortably in her chair with all the looks she was getting from Shinku. She hated the fact that that doll was quick to pick up things. After a couple of minutes Jun finally got Shinku's full attention on him and Pandora took that time to slip off her chair and out of the room as quickly and quietly as a mouse. She cringed every time the stairs made a loud creaking sound, but let out a breath of relief when she reached the top without alarming anyone.

Shinku had watched from the corner of her eye, the getaway of the newest female doll. 'Hmm' She directed her attention on Jun again. Souseiseki was thinking how this turn of events would effect everything. Awhile back, they thought they had finally gotten rid of him, but after some years, he pops up out of nowhere? And just days after Isabella and the new dolls arrived nonetheless. It was all a bit fishy to her, and there were going to get to the bottom of this. She glanced at her twin sitting beside her. Half of her wanted to smack Suiseiseki because she wasn't taking this seriously, but half of her didn't want shed some rain on her sunshine. Souseiseki sighed. Sure she was secretly hoping something would happen to since it had been slow around here lately, yet this was getting too complicated, frustrating and a bit tiring. And it's only been a couple days! She looked up and closed her eyes.

"What's with you?" Yairo asked Sharok when they were side-by-side putting things in the fridge. Sharok gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean?" He asked, distractedly.

"I mean. You never liked having anything to do with food, so why now?"

Sharok shrugged. Yairo gave him a disbelieving look, which intensified when he caught the faintest of blushes grace the other doll's cheeks. "Whatever" He mumbled, letting it go for now..

Pandora stood right next to Jun's window with her right hand resting on the wall as she leaned lightly against it. She gazed out the window at the cars and bikers that went by as flashbacks flew around her head.

_"Now I'm going ask you again and you better not give me any sass little girl. Where is Alice?" The man, who at this point resembled a pissed off leprechaun, sneered. Quite frankly, Pandora had no clue where the doll was but he wouldn't believe her if she said she didn't know, and even if she did know, she wouldn't tell the whereabouts to the likes of him. _

_"Let's make this easy on both of us" She said with a leveled tone. "I say I don't know where she is, you say okay and let me go and we both go our happy ways" _

_She expected him to blow up and start yelling at her, but it sent a cold chill down her spine when he just smiled. "Let me tell you a funny story"_

_She half-heartedly snorted but bit back any words. His smile grew. _

_"Have you ever questioned how I knew you were coming?" He asked, and not waiting for a reply, continued. "Well you see, there was a very generous man in France. Oh what was his name again?" He scratched at his chin before grinning. "Oh right. It was Jisepa" Pandora's breath hitched. Her blood started to boil with every word he said._

_"Something you may not know is, your human Isabella's mother, had entrusted Jisepa with that little map of yours for a few days. Me and him used to be good friends in fact, and he always went on about a 'Perfect Doll', one that would make him rich beyond belief. He told me that his sister had the map to find the next clue on where to find the doll. Well in those days that her mother gave Jisepa the map, he hid it away in a secret place and made a phony copy of it, and gave the latter to the mother. And she was none the wiser"_

_"When I heard you guys left him in charge of Isabella, was it? Yes. Of Isabella's mother's grand estate, I was genuinely shocked. Shocked that you two were so blind. You see, I had caught a glance at the real map and one of the possible locations of the next clue was actually in that estate. And as we speak, Jisepa is turning that place upside down looking for the clue. Sadly, even if you were able to fly there by tomorrow he'd most likely already found it"_

_It took a long time for her to calm down enough to say anything. "How do you come into all of this?" Pandora asked through gritted teeth. He grinned once again._

_"Jisepa promised me some things if I did something for him" He explained. _

_"What is that?" She asked/demanded. It could have been taken either way. That already wide grin grew and turned into a Cheshire cat grin._

_"I've already said too much" He said. "You'd better be off now. I don't want any unwelcome guests coming to look for you"_

_Next thing she knew, she was outside the hidden door._

Pandora knew Jisepa wasn't one to be trusted, but this takes the cake. 'How dare he trick us' She darkly thought. When she returned, he could be sure his funeral wasn't going to be very far behind.

"Are you okay?" She was caught off guard by Shinku's voice. Coming to term with reality, she found herself baling her fists, her knuckles going white(which takes a lot for a doll), and her eye was twitching.

Pandora took a deep breath and quickly composed herself. "I'm fine"

Shinku raised her eyebrows ever so slightly and took intimidating steps toward the doll, who had gotten down to the floor in a single movement. Shinku continued her walk, Pandora retreating back until her back was against the bed.

Shinku stopped a foot short of her and looked Pandora in the eye with a intense look, that was void of any emotion, scaring the latter to no end. "Pandora. I want to make myself clear and I want you to understand me perfectly. You may be able to fool the others, but don't think I'm of such mind. I know you left something out when you were telling everyone what happened earlier and I don't appreciate things being hidden from me when they involve my sisters and me. I will ask you this one time and I don't want to hear an excuse"

Her eyes narrowed. "What really happened at Enju's shop?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope this turned out good. Don't forget to review! I highly appreciate them!<strong>_

**_Thanks_**

**_James Birdsong_**


	7. More secrets?

_**Hey, so sorry this took some time to get up. I've just been so busy lately, anyway, here it is and I hope you like it. :)**_

* * *

><p>Pandora stared at the cold blue eyes of the 5th Rozen Maiden Doll, Shinku. Well, maybe it did involve them a little, but was it such a good idea to tell them anything now? She still hadn't even told Isabella yet! Then again, if she said it was nothing, Shinku wouldn't believe her and just use other means to get the information from her... what to do, what to do. Pandora contemplated her options, and in a split second, made her decision.<p>

"Your right. I didn't say everything at the table earlier" She admitted with a slight shrug. With a sugared up smile on her face, Pandora started to walk around Shinku. "However.. since you asked so nicely, I think I'll fill you in on what really happened"

Shinku's eyes narrowed slightly. She never cared much for Pandora's attitude when the doll first got there, and it seems she wasn't going to change that impression any time soon. Pandora did as she said and explained the details of what happened at Enju's shop, purposely leaving out the parts about Jisepa, since in her opinion, was none of their business frankly. It didn't surprise Shinku much, and Pandora doubted she was unaware of some missing tidbits, but she seemed satisfied with the information she got and didn't say anything. The blonde momentarily closed her eyes, letting it sink in.

"The most intelligent of the Rozen Maiden Dolls, Kanaria is here!" The yellow clad doll gleefully announced coming through the window, completely unaware of the conversation that was going on in the bedroom. Her smile cracked as she felt a chill run down her back. She looked on the other side of the bed and saw the other two dolls staring back at her with blank faces. 'Oops..'

"Who are you?" Pandora asked in monotone, not sure whether to be mad or relieved that the conversation with Shinku had been interrupted. Kanaria looked at her and squinted her eyes slightly, realizing she'd never seen this doll before. Which is hard to believe since she knows all of the dolls.

"Hmm... Could you possibly be the seventh doll?" Kanaria asked more herself than anything. "But why wouldn't you have taken Shinku's Rosa Mystica already? Maybe I came in before you two were about to fight to the death, or maybe you are some decoy to trick me" Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Perhaps you two have teamed up as the ultimate duo to defeat me and take my Rosa Mystica!" She drew out her violin with her expression set in determination. "Well, you won't get it today. I'll take your guys' Rosa Mystica before you have the chance to take mine!"

Shinku reached out and grabbed Kanaria's hand before she was able to play anything. "Kanaria, we're not going to take your Rosa Mystic. And she is not the seventh doll"

"You think I'm going to fall for your tricks?" Kanaria asked, not wanting to believe that they honestly thought she would fall for such a flimsy lie. She was the smartest of all the dolls, how dare they underestimate that!

Pandora got within a foot of Kanaria, intimidating the doll slightly. "Listen. If I wanted your 'Rosa Mystica', I would have taken it already" She narrowed her eyes as her grip on her violin tightened. They were closing in on her, what was she to do? Why, give them a taste of their own medicine. She could play with someone's mind too.

"Oh, your right. Silly me" She said, knocking on her head and sticking her tongue out the side of her mouth. She loosened her grip, and Shinku released her hand. 'Now's my chance!' She skipped a couple steps back.

"Fools" She said, making Shinku and Pandora's swiveled back on their heels to face her. The bow glided across the strings, the loud noise erupting from it was intolerable to the other dolls ears. They fell to their knees, covering their ears the best they could. The sound was so high-pitched it made the glass from the window shatter into millions of pieces, and the computer screen cracked.

"Make it stop!" Pandora shouted to Shinku, but she wasn't so sure the other doll could hear her. Shinku looked at Kanaria.

"Kanaria, stop this immediately!" She shouted.

"And let you people defeat me first? NO!" Kanaria said. She wasn't going to stop so that they could use that opportunity to grab her Rosa Mystica. "You can't fool the most intelligent doll!"

"If you think we're trying to take your dumb Rosa Mystica, then you ARE a fool!" Pandora yelled, thoroughly annoyed that this girl couldn't get it into her thick doll skull that she didn't want her Rosa Mystica. The door suddenly swung open and Jun appeared with his hands over his ears, along with Souseiseki, Suiseiseki, Hinaichigo, and the rest.

"What's that noise? ~ nano" Hinaichigo cried. It'd been some days since Kanaria was there, so why'd she pick this hectic week to drop by? Jun asked himself as he saw her on the other side of the room with her violin.

'Enough is enough' Pandora thought as this high-pitched tone really started to strike her last nerve. She stood up, but then glanced at Shinku who was staring right back at her. But it wasn't in a curious way. 'Weird..' She closed her eyes, lifted her hand toward Kanaria, and reopened her eyes. In a flash of black, the noise stopped and everyone was surprised to see Kanaria on the bed, fast asleep, hugging her violin.

"What..just happened?" Jun asked, walking up to the bed to take a closer look as if there was some clue there that he couldn't see from the door.

"It's like something just made her go to sleep ~ desk" Suiseiseki commented, looking at the sleeping doll as well. Souseiseki nodded in agreement. Jun looked at Shinku, who was still looking at Pandora. He raised his eyebrow, but said nothing, and looked to Isabella and the boy dolls. Isabella had her eyebrows knitted together, looking like she was upset, while the rest of the dolls didn't look very surprised at what just happened.

"Karnaria!" Nori exclaimed and rushed to the doll.

Liro climbed up on the bed and sat next to Hinaichigo who was slightly scared and very confused. She smiled at him, and he returned it. Shirok walked over to Jun. "Who exactly is she?" He asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Jun went on to explain about who the sleeping doll was... which was easy yet difficult. There was a lot of stuff to know about Kanaria, yet somehow, she wasn't that hard to describe. It was probably going to be awhile to explain how they came to know her however.

"Do you think Isabella is really mad?" Ize asked Oze, looking at the human blonde by the door. Oze nodded.

"Pandora agreed like the rest of us. Wouldn't you be mad too?" He asked his twin brother in response.

Ize shrugged. "Point taken"

Shinku's lips twitched. Since the new dolls had come into the house, Shinku wondered whether or not they had abilities like her and her sisters. Sure they could walk and talk, but they weren't Rozen Maidens so there was a slim chance that was all they could do. She wasn't sure how to find out. It's not something you go and ask. She watched as Pandora walked over to Isabella and they left the room along with Yairo. "Looks like our princess still has some secrets.." She mumbled to herself. Curious about what made Karnaria fall asleep so quickly, Shinku walked over and jumped up on the bed to inspect the sleeping doll. She would talk with Pandora some other time.

Isabella closed the door to Nori's room quietly. "Have you lost it or something!" Bella angrily whispered.

Pandora half-heartedly shrugged. "If I didn't do something about that pitch, I would have lost it"

"We had an agreement before we came here!"

"I know!" She almost shouted. "But she was annoying me to death. It's not like they know it was me who did that"

Isabella started pacing back and forth. "No. But what if they did? You know we can't have them finding out about your powers! If they find out-"

"I know what'll happen if they find out" Pandora interrupted. "I know, because you've told me a thousand times!"

"Yes and it seems you still don't fully understand!"

"Well I-" *Knock-knock*

Isabella silently opened the door. "Yes?" She asked sweetly. Pandora saw a familiar head of hair.

"I don't need your opinion" She growled.

"Do I look like I care if you don't want my opinion" Yairo asked her, gesturing to himself.

"Actually you look like you'd be heartbroken" She smiled and he raised an eyebrow.

"Wow your blind" He commented. "By the way, you shouldn't try to look mad. You just end up looking like our constipated"

She rolled her eyes. "Your such the charmer"

"I try" He winked and narrowly dodged a book to the face. Isabella flicked them both on the noses, which was effective in making them stop.

She let out a long breath. "Okay look. Just be careful not to let it happen again. I mean it Pandora!"

Yairo and Isabella started to make their way out of the room when they heard Pandora. "Wait" They turned to her quizzically.

"While we're here. There's something I need to tell you..." She narrowed her eyes at Yairo. "I guess it's okay if he's here"

Pandora replayed everything that happened in Enju's shop, and Isabella was speechless. All this time she didn't think Jisepa was THAT bad of a person but for them to learn about this? It practically changes everything. He wasn't some weird uncle.. he was an evilly weird uncle. She couldn't believe he went behind their backs like this, fooled them into coming here to Japan, but most of all she couldn't believe her mother never told her about any of this. Surely her mother would have known about something like this. It just didn't make sense.

"It's not surprising, especially hearing it's Jisepa who did all this" Yairo commented. He was mainly with Pandora on this subject. Jisepa is a loon and is not one to be trusted so heavily.

"Isabella? Are you in there?" Nori's voice was like a knife through the air, surprising them all. Isabella quickly opened the door.

"Ah sorry. We were just coming back out" She laughed awkwardly.

Nori smiled brightly, completely oblivious to what just happened in her room. "Oh well, dinner is ready. It was delayed because of what happened to Kanaria, but it's ready now"

Yairo and Isabella nodded and followed the two humans down the hall. Yairo glanced over at her and saw she was purposely keeping her head facing away from him. He silently sighed and his vibrant ruby red eyes dulled slightly.

"Ah, there you guys are" Souseiseki said seeing them coming up to the table. "We left Kanaria on the bed, figuring she would simply wake up when she did"

"Oh, you what was wrong with her?" Pandora asked, acting like she had no idea. Jun, who had been sitting next to Shinku, shrugged.

"We didn't find that out"

"She may have tired herself out and just fell asleep, perhaps" Shinku said with an curt edge to her tone, glancing at Pandora. The latter nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like it could have been what happened" She agreed.

Dinner that night was very quiet, nobody dared to say much. For Hinaichigo, she had no idea why everyone was so quiet, but the awkward atmosphere didn't give much leeway to small talk. Pandora glanced around. She knew that Shinku was suspicious of what happened, and she knew that it would come to bite her in the butt later, but much to her dismay she didn't feel relieved like she thought she would. Shinku thought she knew all of these peoples secrets, and Pandora decided to leave it like that. Don't add fuel to a fire unless you want to get burned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it and I do want to reply to a couple of the reviews:<strong>_

__**ShanaChanx3 - _Yes, I realized I had been leaving Kanaria and Suigintou out lately and I was planning on putting them in in these upcoming chapters. I did put a lot of KAnaria in here so I hope it was okay. In this story, Barasuishou never appeared and Hinaichigo was never put to sleep. I know their like key things in the anime, but it was easier for me this way. :) And yes I have watched Gosick (It's actually my second favorite anime of all time), I do have a story up for it, it's called "One Romantic Case" _**

******Aurora-chan - _Even if you don't love it, I'm still glad you like my story and left a review. BTW sorry about it being confusing.. that kinda happens when I right stories and I'm trying to correct it :)_**

******James_Birdsong - _Thank you! :D_**

_**Don't forget to review! :}**_


	8. Jisepa and Enju

**Out of the blue I got an email saying I had a new review and I went to read it, but after reading it, I scrolled down the page to read the previous reviews and I was really inspired to write this new chapter. I'm not going to lie that it's been awhile since I last updated - or even read this story- so this chapter might be a bit off but don't worry, I WILL get back into it with the more chaps that I write.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter is okay and I'll try to update regularly again so without further ado, chapter 8 everybody! :D**

* * *

><p>"Wake up" What was that?<p>

"Waaakkkeeee uuuppppp" Kanaria slowly opened her eyes and the sight of her violin was the first thing she saw. "Ah, your awake!"

She looked over and saw Yairo grinning at her. Seeing as she didn't recognize him, she jumped up to her feet and took a couple steps away from him, all sleep erased from her mind. "Who are you?" She demanded, putting her bow on the strings of her violin just in case. His eyes widened.

"Woah don't play that again!" He quickly said as he put his hands up in defense. She eyed him, albeit relaxed a little when she saw he didn't have any weapon apparent. Once he was sure she wasn't going to play her violin, he introduced himself. "I'm Yairo"

She looked him up and down and her eyebrows furrowed. "A boy? Is this some joke?" She asked herself. "Why would father make the seventh doll a boy?"

"Um, I think I can explain that one" Yairo interjected with his hand in the air. "You see, I'm not a Rozen Maiden doll, I'm a Revanche doll"

"Revanche doll?" She mumbled and then her eyes widened. "Your here to help Shinku and them into taking my Rosa Mystica! You won't get it that easily" She exclaimed and hopped up onto the window sill before jumping into her case and flew off.

"Wait!" He called after her but she couldn't hear. He watched with a confused expression on his face as she disappeared behind the houses outside the, now fixed, window, whispering, "What's a Rosa Mystica?"

"You let her get away?" He heard a voice behind him and he whirled around to see Shinku walking towards him. She hopped onto the bed and stood next to him, keeping her eyes to the window. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well not exactly. She thought I was taking her 'Rosa Mystica' and then declared that we would never get it before flying out the window.." He trailed off, looking back over at the window. Shinku sighed.

"She's been like that for awhile so don't concern yourself too much about it" She said and then looked at him with a serious expression. "You and Pandora have been together for awhile and have a good relationship, right?"

"Relationship?" He asked with forced calmness which perked curiosity in the blonde doll. She nodded.

"Yes as in friends" She said slowly and could have sworn she heard relief in his sigh.

"Oh, yeah um somewhat good why?" He asked curiously. She turned fully to him.

"Is there anything you can tell me about Jisepa?" She asked instead of answering his question. He held his hand out and looked up in thought as he listed off the things on his fingers.

"Um, he's our 'uncle' and is not so right in the head and is fa-"

"No, what I meant was, did Pandora tell you anything of him as of recently?" She cut him off and he looked at her in surprise. He raked his brain to figure out what she was asking about when it came to him.

"Oh, you want to know about what happened in the shop, don't you?" He asked with a smirk. She nodded and he continued, "well, I can only tell you what Pandora told me" He then went on to tell her what the other doll had said and when he was finished, he noticed Shinku's eyes had turned a deeper shade of blue. A chill ran down his back and he stepped away from her. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room without another word. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed her out and down the stairs.

"Beat it you stupid chibi human! ~desu" Suiseiseki exclaimed, pointing to the screen of the t.v. Jun moved his fingers all over the controller, pushing what buttons were needed and maneuvering the mini joy stick on the bottom. He turned and glared at her.

"Even when I decide to help you, you still call me a stupid chibi?" He asked, annoyed. She growled and pushed the side of his face to make him look at the t.v again.

"Don't take your eyes off the t.v or else you'll die!" She scolded. "He's right there, right there! ~ desu" She kept hitting her finger on the screen, trying to direct his eyes to where he needed to hit.

"I see him now get your finger out of the way!" Jun said, trying to push her out of the way with his foot. She looked at him in pure disgust.

"How dare you touch that filthy thing to me! ~ desu" She said as she kept brushing her dress to rid of any 'germs' that were on it. "I should make you die just for that"

He looked over at her in aggravation. "Do you ever just shut up? You know, I don't even know why I'm even helping you with this game cause it's clear that you don't want to beat it!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Your helping because I told you to and your my obedient servant so you have to do as I say" She retorted and then suddenly the game made a 'wha, wha,whaaaa' sound. They looked at it and the words 'game over' flashed on the screen in red.

"It's mocking you" Suiseiseki said, pointing at the screen. He glared at her and she inched away, looking down at her wrist which did not have a watch on it. "Oh look at the time, I need to go polish m-" She took off running and he got up and went after her.

"When I get my hands on you you demented doll, your life is what's over!" He shouted as she ran around the sofa. She laughed her nasally laugh.

"A chibi like you will never be able to catch me ~ desu" She yelled back.

Souseiseki got up with a roll of her eyes, a bit tired of her sister and Jun's behavior, and walked over to the table where everyone but Hinaichigo and Liro were playing charades. The pink clad doll was drawing on a paper, happily humming to herself whilst sharing her crayons with Liro who was also coloring.

"Um your a monkey!" Pandora shouted questioningly and Ize shook his head. He then put it so that his hand was almost touching his hip, almost like he was carrying something round, while his other hand was doing the same thing except going upward to his head. He actually did resemble a monkey. He then got on his tip toes and mimicked running and he kept looking behind him.

"Are you a baboon?" Shirok asked.

"Baboon and monkey are the same thing!" Ize said before going into his previous position again.

"No their not" Shirok responded calmly.

"Yes they are!"

"No they aren't"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Stop bickering!" Pandora exclaimed, coming between the two. She rolled her eyes as she continued, "Who cares if they are the same or not"

"Oh Souseiseki!" She spotted the doll on the other side of the table and gestured for her to come over. "Why don't you guess?"

Souseiseki took a moment to examine Ize.

"Are you a robber?" She asked and he threw his hands up in the air.

"Yes! Thank you" He said with a grin. Pandora pouted.

"Eh? I was going to guess that" She said before waving it off, "okay, okay, my turn!"

While she was thinking of what to do, Oze noticed the door opening and Shinku and Yairo walking in. Suddenly the room's temperature turned negative and everyone had goosebumps appear.

"Pandora" Shinku called for the doll from the door. Pandora looked over the edge of the table, giving them a bewildered expression, before jumping down and walking over to them. She glanced at Yairo before looking at the blonde doll.

"Do you guys want to play charades too?" She asked but she was met with Shinku taking a hold of her wrist and dragging her out of the room. She winced when the doll's grip tightened when they left the room. When they were in Jun's bedroom, Shinku turned on her heel to face Pandora.

"To be honest, I did actually trust you a little bit when you first got here" She began, her voice emotionless just like her face. "But now, any shred of trust that I once had is gone" She then narrowed her eyes and looked at Pandora coldly.

"I knew better than to think you had given my an entire story of what happened, and I was right because you left some things out. But I let it slide since I thought it might not have involved us Rozen Maiden dolls" She said. "I thought wrong. I know everything that happened now though"

Pandora's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly recomposed herself and shrugged. "I don't know what your talking about"

"Don't even try" Shinku countered and Pandora narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. Who told you then?" She asked and Yairo looked away. Shinku pointed at him and Pandora looked at him angrily. "How could you tell her!"

"It didn't seem that big of a deal so-" He began but she quickly cut him off as she took slow steps towards him. He backed away slightly.

"Not that big of deal? Are you an idiot or something?" She asked and got within five feet of him when Shinku appeared in front of her. Pandora growled under her breath.

"This involved me and my sisters and you left it out, why?" Shinku demanded. Pandora shook her head.

"Jisepa isn't any of your guys' business" She said.

"He is when he is Enju" Shinku said and Pandora paused and then looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"When I heard what Jisepa did, I found it to be rather odd" Shinku said, looking down in thought. "Why would he give you a fake map unless he didn't want you to find Alice? That's because he must have wanted her for himself, but then again why would he want it? So I asked Yairo to give me a brief description of what your uncle looked like.

It sounded a lot like what Enju looked like and then that's when I thought, 'was Jisepa really Enju?' and if he was, why would he be impersonating your uncle under a false name and be looking for Alice? I'm sure that Jisepa is Enju but there's no time to explain anything more" She said, looking at the clock on the wall. She looked back at the two dolls. "We need to get on the first flight to France"

"Woah wait, Jisepa isn't Enju" Pandora said, almost sounding like she wasn't fully confident in her words. "He may be crazy but he's not someone else"

"Trust me, he is Enju" Shinku responded and then lifted her skirt and speedily walked to the door. She looked back when she saw they were not following her. "What are you two waiting for?"

"A further explanation?" Yairo said, glancing at Pandora then Shinku. Said doll narrowed her eyes.

"That's all I can say right now. We have to tell the others and get to France as soon as possible or else Enju will find the next piece of the will and all hope of finding Alice will be gone" She said quickly and then exited the room and down the stairs. Pandora and Yairo looked at each other, she glared at him and mouthed a 'I'll deal with you later' then followed Shinku. Yairo gulped and hesitantly followed them.

"WHAT!" Practically everyone shouted when they heard about Jisepa really being Enju.

"Are you sure?" Souseiseki asked. Shinku nodded.

"Everything matches up except," She said and everyone leaned in close. "except why he would be looking for Alice"

"Yeah, I thought only father would want to get Alice first" Souseiseki commented.

"I do, however, have a theory" Shinku said. "I think the reason he wants to get Alice has something to do with father banishing him"

"But even if we know why Enju wants to get Alice, we still have to go to France?" Jun asked, unable to wrap his head around the fact that they needed to go to Europe.

"That's where Jise- I mean Enju is, yes" Pandora said.

"That's where my mother's estate is too" Isabella added. He shook his head.

"We can't go to France!" He exclaimed, rubbing his temples.

"Why not?" Shinku asked and Nori quickly cut in.

"Because we don't have the money to get tickets" She replied sadly. Isabella perked up and grinned. They looked at her.

"Leave the how to get there to me, just pack your bags!" She exclaimed happily. Jun looked at her questioningly.

"How do you have the money to get tickets on such short notice?" He asked suspiciously.

"I never said anything about tickets" She responded with a high shrug. He watched as everyone went to pack.

"So that's it? We just decided to go to France and we really are going?" He asked and Pandora nodded.

"Yes" She confirmed and Nori squealed.

"I'm finally going to France!" She said excitingly and rushed to start packing her stuff. Suiseiseki did the same thing, pulling Souseiseki along by the hand and the boys just slowly followed behind, not really getting why they were so excited. The remainder of the dolls headed upstairs, including Jun, while Isabella stayed downstairs and took her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey Louie!" She greeted the person on the other side of the line when they answered.

"Bella, my darling how are you?"

"I'm good, hey I was wanti-"

"You know, I miss you already. You didn't give me a hug before you left" She laughed a bit awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, but um I need to ask you a favor" She said hopefully.

"As long as I get to see you soon"

She smiled. "Oh you'll be seeing me... and some other people too"

"When is the flight?" Jun asked Bella when she entered the room. She grinned at him.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon and we'll get in Paris at around the same time the next day" She replied. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What about Shinku and them, where are they going to be during the flight?" He asked. They better not be put under the cabin, closed tight in their cases. He couldn't do that to any of them! 'Well, maybe Suiseiseki' He thought and smiled as he imagined how quiet the flight would be without the demon doll pestering him.

"Up with us of course" She said and he sighed in half relief and half disappointment. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"This is sooo exciting! We're going to the shopping central- Paris! ~ desu" Suiseiseki said dreamily as she tried to get her little backpack closed.

"Suiseiseki, you can't seriously be taking all those clothes" Souseiseki said, eyeing her twin sisters pack that was filled over the top with clothes. Suiseiseki looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course I am" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She put a foot on the back pack and used both her hands to pull the zipper closed. It didn't cooperate with her as much as she'd like and stayed firmly in it's place. She growled. "Your closing" She said to the zipper with a glare. "Oh ho, your closing"

"Eh, what's that?" Liro asked, rubbing his eyes as Shinku was putting her beloved Kunkun doll in a safe place.

"Kunkun" She replied without a glance in his direction as she was too focused on adjusting the doll properly. He stared at the doll and tilted his head in wonder.

"Are you done already?" Shirok asked Yairo, seeing as the doll was just relaxing against the bed. He shrugged.

"I don't have as much stuff as you girls so" He replied and Shirok rolled his eyes.

"You don't have much room calling me a girl" He said and then glanced over at Yairo. "Need I remind you of that time I walked in and you were in one of Pandora's dresses with a pink bonnet on your head?"

Yairo blushed and jumped up. "That was because she made me!" He exclaimed defensively, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. Shirok cracked a smirk.

"Whatever you say" He replied, getting back to his packing with a snicker. Yairo crossed his arms over his chest and looked around. He spotted Shinku messing with a Kunkun doll and Liro watching her. He sauntered over to them with his hands in his pockets.

"Taking that thing?" He asked and reached out to grab it when Shinku smacked his hand away roughly.

"Don't touch him" She said curtly, narrowing her eyes at him. He pouted but then when he saw her turn away from the doll, he quickly snatched it and ran off. She saw and ran after him with a dead glare. "Stop right there!"

They ran in and out of the bedroom, every time they came in everyone in the room would stop and watch them when Pandora saw Yairo running in with Shinku hot on his tail and whispered over to Souseiseki, "Is that thing important?"

Just as she was about to respond, Shinku tripped over her dress and planted her face in the ground. Yairo started laughing uncontrollably but it stopped cold when Shinku lifted her head up and glared at him. He went to make a dash for it but it was too late and she used her petals to lift him off the ground.

"Shinku, wait!" Jun jumped up and over to her but she wouldn't take her eyes off of Yairo. Pandora sighed and went up to the other blonde doll and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take care of him if you let him down" Pandora said. Nothing. She looked up at Yairo, who was just relaxing in the air as if nothing were happening, and said up to him, "Yairo throw that thing down here"

"And why would I listen to you? You called me an idiot" He said and she glared at him. All of a sudden the petals vanished and he fell to the ground with a thud. Shinku quickly snatched her Kunkun out of his hands and as she turned around, her pigtail swung around and smacked him. Pandora then grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the room, muttering something like a 'be back soon' before closing the door.

Everyone looked at each other before the two dolls came back in and she pulled him over to Shinku.

"Now you have to apologize" Pandora said.

"What?" He asked in disbelief. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"You heard me, apologize. Now" She said sternly and the dark aura that came off of her scared Yairo.

"I-I'm sorry!" He said and then turned back to Pandora. "Happy?"

"Hmm" She put a finger to her chin in thought before suddenly whacking him upside the head again. She smiled. "Now I am"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks a lot, you might give me a concussion" She rolled her eyes.

"Dolls can't get concussions" She deadpanned.

"Then how do you explain mine?" He asked, pointing to his head.

"That's not a concussion, that's stupidity" She said and Shirok, Ize, and Oze snickered. Yairo jumped up and tackled her, making her erupt into laughter. He then got back up and pulled the three boys in and giving them nuggies.

"What was that?" He asked them with a grin, but they laughed instead of answering him. Jun watched and sighed. How long the flight would be was all he could think of with these dolls. Not to mention the addition of these page dolls, but he was looking forward to finding Enju and once and for all, finding Alice.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thanks for the reviews<span>**

**_The_Clockwork_Rabbit_**

**_James Birdsong_**

**_Stupid-Rabbit_**

**_ChaoticReviewer _**

**_summerlilies _**

**__Respons to reviews**

**The_Clockwork_Rabbit: _I'm the same way with lots of chapters Xd Anyways, I hope you will come and read my story to the end and leave me a review of what you overall thought :)_**

**James Birdsong: _Thanks for another review! :D_**

**Stupid-Rabbit: _Thanks! I'm glad you like my story :D_**

**ChaoticReviewer: _I'll try :)_**

**Summerlilies: _Wow. You don't get how happy I was to read your review. I'm overjoyed that you like my story so much! :D And thanks, I try to keep it mysterious :) I hope you liked this chapter as well. _**


	9. Plane Ride Fun part 1

_**Wow, I'm on a role. Okay this is chapter 9 and I hope you all enjoy it :)**_

* * *

><p><span>The next day..<span>.

"Are you all ready?" Isabella asked, glancing around at Jun and Nori and all the dolls as they stood in a half circle around her. They all nodded, Jun's being more like a nod slash shake, but she didn't notice. She grinned at them. "Then come on!"

They all got a cab to a small airport and were surprised that they didn't see any big planes when they got there. "Where's the terminal?" Nori asked, looking around for the big building that was nonexistent. Isabella didn't answer and instead led them to one of the runways. When they got close, a small white jet came into view with a man cleaning the side of it.

Isabella ran over and gave him a hug.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again" The man said with a thick French accent, just like Isabella. He looked over at the rest of them and gave them a friendly smile. "And who might these two be?"

"Louie, this is Jun and Nori Sakura" Isabella introduced for them. "They are coming with me on a trip back to France"

"Ah fantastique!" Louie exclaimed and went over to give them a big hug, successfully suffocating them. Isabella noticed and quickly detached him from her friends.

"Your suffocating them Louie!" She said and he gave Jun and Nori an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry" He said and then pointed over to the plane. "It'll be ready in just a few" Before walking back over to it. Isabella looked back at them.

"Sorry about him, he just loves meeting new people" She said and Nori waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, he's fine" She said and then looked over at the plane. "Is that his?"

"Yup" Isabella replied. She led them over to it and Louie grinned at them.

"She's all set to go" He said. Isabella turned back to the bewildered Sakura'.

"Ta-da!" She exclaimed. "We'll be flying to France in Louie's plane"

"EH?" Jun and Nori exclaimed at the same time. Bella nodded excitingly before motioning for them to get on. Once they were all seated, Jun looked over at her.

"How did you afford this?" He asked curiously.

"I didn't pay for it" She said and then continued with a smile, "Louie had sent me a text a couple days ago saying he would be leaving for France again soon so I called him up yesterday to see if we could tag along"

Jun nodded. "Is he your uncle or something?" She laughed.

"Nah, just a close friend to my family" She explained and glanced over at Nori, who was bouncing up and down in her seat as she looked at anything and everything in the plane. "Never been in a plane before?"

She shook her head and then added excitingly, "I don't know whether to be excited or nervous"

The plane started going and Isabella glanced at Jun, who was gripping the arm rests. "I think Jun is taking care of the nervous part" She said with a giggle. He looked over at her but didn't say anything. In a short while, they were up in the air, soaring over Japan. Nori kept her face glued to the window as her eyes sparkled watching the ground below with it's houses and cities and towns whizzing by under her.

"Où sont mes petits amis?" Louie called out from the cockpit. Jun looked at Isabella curiously.

"What did he say?" He asked. She grabbed the doll's cases and opened them.

"He want's to know where his little friends are" She replied. Out of the cases comes Pandora, Yairo, Ize, Oze, and Shirok. He looked at them in puzzlement before looking at her. Why was she letting them out when Louie was just feet away? He would surely see them. She noticed his expression and felt that she would have to explain everything. "It's a long story but Louie knows about the Revanche dolls"

He slowly nodded. Oze got up and dashed up to the cockpit where Louie was and smiled.

"Take a seat pilot!" Louie said, patting the co-pilot seat for the doll to sit in. "Are you ready for another lesson?"

"Am I?" Oze said excitingly, pulling out a notebook with a pencil.

"I don't know when it happened," Isabella began, attracting the attention of Jun and Nori. "but Oze suddenly started taking a serious interest in planes. It's kinda cute actually when he wears a pilot hat and pretends to be flying a plane"

"I want to fly the plane! ~ desu" Suiseiseki exclaimed, bounding out of her case and down the hallway for the cockpit. Jun quickly grabbed her and lifted her off the ground, her legs still moving in a running motion.

"No way" He said. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't want to die today"

"For your chibi information, I happen to be an excellent pilot ~ desu" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And your not going to prove whether you are or aren't" He said and then placed her back down on the ground. "You will not go anywhere near the controls up there, got it?"

She stuck her tongue out at him before glancing up ahead and seeing the other doll up there. "Why is he up there?" She exclaimed, pointing to Oze.

"Because he knows how to behave himself" Jun responded. She looked at him, appalled.

"How dare you say something like that," She said and then straightened up her back and put her shoulders back while keeping her head up and a hand under her chin. "I happen to be a well behaved lady ~ desu"

"Well behaved my butt" He scoffed.

"Now, now you two" Nori said, coming to break them up. "It's a long flight so I don't want you two arguing"

"Roger that ~ desu" Suiseiseki said and right when Nori turned away, the doll kicked Jun in the shin.

"OW!" He grabbed his shin before glaring at her. "Why you little-"

"Jun" Nori said his name with a warning in her voice. He looked at her in disbelief.

"But she-"

"No arguing!" He sighed. Suiseiseki snickered and disappeared from sight, which sent a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

><p>"You know, you should have told the truth to begin with" Yario commented as he sat next to Pandora on one of the seats. She turned away from the window and looked at him.<p>

"I did tell the truth!" She said and he sighed.

"I meant the entire truth, not just bits and pieces" He said. She looked down at her lap.

"No, seriously?" She asked sarcastically, though it was half-hearteded. His eyebrows furrowed and she apologized, "Sorry, it's just...I'm really mad about this whole Jisepa really being Enju thing"

"Yeah, that one was a twist" He nodded.

"But to lie to us so much, to lie to Isabella and her mother so much, it pisses me off to no end" She said angrily, balling her hands into fists and pounding them into the seat in front of her. Shinku walked out from around the seat and looked up at them with her eyebrows knitted together.

"What is it?" Yairo asked.

"Would you please stop hitting my seat?" She asked curtly. Pandora smiled at her apologetically.

"Sorry, oh and Shinku?" The red clad doll turned back around as she made motion to leave. Pandora sighed. "I'm sorry for not being totally honest with you with Jisepa and what happened"

"Since Yairo told me what happened, don't apologize. We are going now to settle things so don't concern yourself with it" Shinku responded before walking up the small aisle. A spark went off in Pandora's head as she turned to Yario with a menacing aura.

"That's right, you told her didn't you? Without my permission" She said darkly and he back away slightly. "I never taught you a lesson for doing that"

"I-I'm good, really!" He tried to convince her but she smiled.

"But your not. If you don't get set straight every once in awhile, how will you turn out later?" She asked before saying, "Now, what are your last words?"

"I-I love you?" He offered and she chuckled.

"I love you too" She said sweetly before closing in on him.

* * *

><p>"AH!" Souseiseki glanced toward the back of the plane when she heard Yairo scream. She looked over at Shirok who was across from her.<p>

"Is he okay?" She asked worriedly, not sure whether to race back there and see what's going on or not.

"He was the one who told Shinku about what happened, right?" He asked, not glancing up from his notepad. She nodded.

"Yeah"

"Then he's dead" Her eyes widened as she looked back at them again. Was he joking or...? She looked back at Shirok and seeing as he was being very calm, she doubted he was serious. If Yairo really was being killed, he would be back there breaking them up, right? She looked back at him and glanced down at the scribblings on the notepad curiously.

"What are you writing?" She asked, coming to sit next to him. He tilted it so she could see. She looked at it and laughed. It was a drawing of Pandora killing Yairo.

"I didn't know you liked to draw," She remarked. "I thought you were more of a statistics mind rather than artist"

He shrugged. "I like to draw sometimes, but their not very good"

"Not very good? This is amazing!" She said, pointing at the drawing in his hands. He perked up and looked at her.

"You think so?" He asked and she nodded.

"Definitely" She said with a smile and he blushed, but smiled back at her anyway.

* * *

><p>"Why do you always go to sleep?" Hinaichigo asked Liro. He yawned.<p>

"I can't help it, every time I lay down, I fall asleep" He said, a bit sadly.

"It's probably that blanket you carry around with you" Ize said, looking up at them from the aisle, having heard some of the conversation.

"How can a blanket make you go to sleep ~ nano?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Beats me, but that's what happens with him" He said and then continued on to the front. Hinaichigo looked back over at Liro to see him fast asleep. She pouted and started to poke him in the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Have you lived in France your whole life?" Jun asked in a bored tone, trying to make conversation so the time would fly by. Isabella shook her head.<p>

"Not really, I studied abroad in Japan for a couple years when I was in 6th grade and then we moved over there before coming back over to France in less than a year" She explained. She never got why her grandmother insisted on buying a run down shack in a little town outside of Tokyo called Sagarashi, but every time she asked, her grandmother would say, 'It's a safe keep' Bella didn't know what she meant by it.

"Hence you being able to speak Japanese, right?" Nori asked and Isabella nodded. Nori looked down and saw her wearing a necklace with a very old key on it.

She pointed to it. "What does that go to?" She asked. Isabella followed her finger to the necklace and realization dawned on her as she pulled it off.

"You mean this?" She asked and Nori nodded. "I don't know what it goes to really, my mother gave it to me when my grandma died and said my grandmother wanted me to keep it safe"

"It looks really old" Jun commented, looking over at what their were looking at. "How long did your grandma have that thing?"

Isabella looked up in thought. "I can't say for sure, to be honest I didn't even know she had it, but I'd say ever since she was married to Rozen" She estimates. They were looking at the key when all of a sudden the plane started to turn from left to right fast and things on the floor slid back and forth, along with a some of the dolls.

"GET OFF ME!" Yairo shouted as he slid by the three in front with Pandora on top of him, her hands gripping his shirt and her eyes a dark purple. She glared at him.

"SHUT UP" She retorted and they disappeared behind some seats. A couple moments later they came back out only Hinaichigo was sliding along next to them, pulling along Liro who was asleep on his blanket. She looked ready to cry as she keep a hold of him in fear.

"Jun, do something about this!" Shinku ordered, sliding out from one of the seats. She tried desperately to get up but the plane's constant tilting made it hard for her to regain her balance. Jun would have laughed had she not given him a warning glare.

"OI! Ne pas toucher à cela!" Louie's shouted from the cockpit. "Arrêter!"

Jun jumped out of his seat and rushed to where the shouting was coming from, Isabella and Nori not far behind. When he got up there he saw Louie trying to pull Suiseiseki off the steering mechanism while the doll hung on with a death grip. During the entire thing, Oze was sitting in the co-pilot seat, laughing his head off.

"laisse tomber!" Louise shouted at the female doll. She hung on even tighter.

"I don't know what your saying, but I'm flying this plane so take a hike! ~ desu" Suiseiseki countered back. Jun rolled his eyes and quickly took a hold of the doll.

"Suiseiseki, let go!" He demanded but she refused.

"No way am I going to listen to you chibi!" She said before he suddenly moved in really close to her, their noses almost touching and he flicked her on the head. She blushed and he used that time to yank her away from the cockpit.

"Put me down! ~ desu" She exclaimed once she came to her senses.

"Okay" He said and pulled her case over with his foot before dropping her in it and shutting the door.

"HOW DARE YOU LOCK ME IN HERE! OPEN THIS CASE AT ONCE ~ DESU" She shouted from within the case.

"No way, I told you not to go near the cockpit and what do you do? NEARLY CRASH THE PLANE" He put his foot on the top of the case and sat back down. "This is your punishment so enjoy it"

"I'll punish you you baka chibi human, now let me out!"

"NO"

"Why you little no good, dumb chibi human, puny runt brained, over d-"

"Insulting me won't get you anywhere"

"You'll eventually have to open my case and when you do I'll be waiting. So if you don't want your tool to be clipped off with Souseiseki's shears and shoved down your throat, I suggest you open the case right now! ~ desu" Jun shuddered at the thought but instead of opening the case, he threw some suitcases on top of it which not only prevented her from getting out, but it also muffled her voice a little.

"Has she always been so vulgar?" Isabella asked, eyeing the case. He shrugged.

"I think she may have upgraded" Jun answered. He looked out the window and his eyes drooped a little in exhaustion. If Suiseiseki was already causing problems on the plane, he couldn't imagine what will happen when she gets to the city. Just thinking about the mayhem and destruction she'll cause made Jun tired. But one thing was certain. They were finally on their way to finding Alice, and that itself made up for having to put up with the demented doll on the trip.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't forget to review! :D<em>**

**_Thanks for the review:_**

**_Guest_**


	10. Plane Ride Fun Part 2

**Sorry I made you all wait like a month for this, I've just been pretty busy with things. Well, here it is and I hope you like it! Sorry if it's short and rushed T.T**

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" Hinaichigo droned out, bored out of her little mind.<p>

"A long time" Jun replied without a glance at her. Isabella looked down at the pink clad doll.

"We'll be there by tomorrow" She said and added in a smile. Hinaichigo returned it and went back to where she was sitting by Liro. He looked over at her, but didn't say anything.

"What does this button do, Louie?" Oze asked, pointing to one of many buttons located in the smack center. Louie looked at it and smiled, going on to explain what it did. He smiled when Oze wrote it down on his notepad in excitement. It was cute and he loved taking Isabella to places with his plane because it meant he could spend time with his favorite doll, Oze. Said doll looked up and grinned at the man before asking about some other things.

"Ne Souseiseki" Shirok's voice startled the doll since she was in deep thought. She looked over at him with a smile, giving him permission to continue. "You and your sisters fight in something called the Alice game, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, but we haven't fought each other like that in a long time" She replied. His eyebrows furrowed.

"But eventually you will have to finish the Alice game, am I wrong?"

"I'm not so sure anymore" She said with a smile. "If we find Alice in France, then we won't have to fight to become her and we will be able to live in peace"

"You do realize that since Rozen created the Alice game for selfish reasons, once he get's his hands on his perfect doll he won't pay the slightest of attention to you all"

"So your saying..."

"Once Rozen has Alice, he won't have a need for 'imperfect' dolls" Shirok responded and Souseiseki looked down at her lap. That was true. They were meant to fight each other to become Alice, resulting in only one doll left, but if they find Alice and give her to Rozen, what would be the point in them anymore?

"All Rozen Maiden dolls have something called a Rosa Mystica in them and when that's taken, they become lifeless. So the goal of the game is to get all the other dolls Rosa Mystica. Did you really intend to fight?" He asked her, looking over at her pale face.

"Well-"

"Because if I'm not wrong, Suiseiseki is a Rozen Maiden and has a Rosa Mystica that would sooner or later be taken. By you or by someone else" He said and she sighed.

"I know. I've known that this entire game, but I can't take her Rosa Mystica. I would give mine up before I did that" She said with narrowed eyes. There was no way she would ever take her twins Rosa Mystica. Even if it were just them two left, she wouldn't. She was pretty sure Suiseiseki felt the same way too. If it ever came down to the two of them then Alice would never come into existence because they would refuse to fight each other.

Shirok noticed how much Souseiseki cared for her twin sister and sighed. "Well then," He began, catching her attention as she looked to him. "let's hope we find Alice so that will never happen" He smiled reassuringly at her, the sudden action causing a blush to grace her cheeks before she looked away with a small smile.

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>Ize walked down the aisle when he saw a free seat next to Shinku. He hopped up next to her and she continued to stare out the window, feeling his presence but not turning around to acknowledge it. He glanced over at her, but didn't say anything. Not yet.<p>

She closed her eyes and let an inaudible sigh escape her lips as she felt his stare bore holes in the back of her head.

"What is it?" She finally asked, getting tired of the silence as she turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You've been staring at me" She pointed out and he laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, I was just...thinking" He said and then turned the other way. She raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"How have you been able to put up with five dolls for so long?" Isabella asked Jun curiously.<p>

"Actually six. Suigintou hasn't really visited much since her medium, Megu, was released from the hospital" He said.

"Oh, what's Suigintou like?"

"Arrogant, sadistic, has a superiority complex, should I continue?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No need. I would have thought she would of been like one of the other dolls" Bella commented.

"My life would have been easier if she was" He responded.

"I'm trapped in a case and there's a troll guarding it ~ desu" Suiseiseki sang from within her closed case as it sat by Jun's feet. His eyebrows knitted together.

"Are you calling me a troll?"

"I don't know what your talking about ~ desu"

"Yes you did, you did call me a troll!"

"La di da di di da da ~" She sang and Isabella laughed.

"You know, if you let her out, maybe she wouldn't be so bored?" She suggested and he looked down at the case in thought.

"See, someone's talking sense now! ~ desu" Suiseiseki exclaimed in happiness. A couple moments later Jun sighed and opened her case. She got to her feet, brushed off her dress, and then looked up at him.

"You'll pay for that chibi human! ~ desu" She shouted before running to the back of the airplane and behind Souseiseki's seat. Suiseiseki looked up at her sister and noticed her cheeks were tainted pink. "Souseiseki, why are you blushing? ~ desu"

"I'm not!" Her sister retorted quickly, taking a daring glance at Shirok. He seemed to not even be paying them any attention as he wrote something down, that or it was a façade. Suiseiseki looked between the two with narrow eyes before smiling mischievously.

"Oh yes you are, and I think I know why ~ desu" She sang.

"No you don't"

"Oh yes I do ~ desu"

"No"

"Yes ~ desu"

"No"

"Yes ~ desu"

"Shhh! Lower your voice!"

"It's because-"

"Like I said, I'm not blushing!"

* * *

><p>Night eventual fell, much to Jun's relief, and all the dolls went in their cases to sleep, that is, all but one.<p>

"Why aren't you going to sleep?" Jun asked Shinku when he spotted her still in her seat with a book propped up in her lap. She looked over at him when he sat down next to her.

"I thought I might read some before I go to bed" She replied and he nodded. It went silent, as silent as it could be on a plane, but it didn't last very long.

"Jun, I've been thinking," Shinku began, closing her book. "do you know what's going to happen when we find Alice?"

"You'll be able to live in peace?" Jun tried and she nodded.

"Yes, not only will the Alice game end, but I think when we find Alice, we find father" She said. "I'm sure he's looking for her too by now"

"We'll finally be able to meet Rozen, huh?"

"Yes we will, but earlier I overheard Shirok talking with Souseiseki about if father does get Alice" She said. "I'm sure father's will still love us, but when he get's his perfect doll, what will become of us?"

Jun sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to say this..." He mumbled before saying, "Of course, you all will still be with me. It's not like that has to change"

Shinku looked at him and let the tiniest of smiles show. "Your right"

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

"Jun...Jun...Junny...Junbear...Juner...JUNNYCAKES!" Jun slowly opened his eyes and saw Nori smiling at him. "Finally, your awake!"

"I told you it would work" She said to Isabella who looked at Jun and snickered. He then noticed almost all of the dolls were surrounding him as well. Souseiseki rolled her eyes, but there was still a faint smile on her lips; Hinaichigo was giggling like crazy; Yairo was smirking; Pandora was outright laughing along with Suiseiseki. Shirok was staring at him, and Liro and Oze were grinning at each other. Shinku was nowhere to be seen.

"What's up with all of you" Jun mumbled, sitting upright in his chair. Nori turned around before turning back to him with a mirror in her hands. He looked at his reflection and his eyebrows knitted together. "SUISEISEKI!"

Said doll looked at him and stopped laughing. "What are you looking at me for, I wasn't the only one!" She protested. He crossed his arms.

"Oh, who else would do this?" He asked, pointing to his face. Suddenly Isabella rose her hand up.

"Actually, I drew that big rose" She confessed. He looked at her in shock and then some more hands shot up.

"I let them borrow my crayons" Hinaichigo said guiltily.

"I drew the princess" Pandora said proudly, satisfied with her work.

"I drew the monkey" Yairo said and then Suiseiseki got to her feet **(A/N: They were rolf-ing)** and stuck her hand high in the air.

"I was the one who wrote my name across your forehead!" She stated right before Shinku appeared in the aisle between everyone. She glanced over at Suiseiseki.

"Suiseiseki, you shouldn't harass Jun all the time," She turned to the boy and examined his face. "Jun, now is not the time to be funny"

"But-"

"Go clean your face, we should be landing soon" He glared at Suiseiseki even though she wasn't the only culprit, he couldn't get mad with anyone else. The rest of the plan ride was uneventful and soon they had landed in France. Louie opened the door and everyone was met by two rows of maids and butlers, all bowing.

"Bienvenue, mademoiselle" They said at the same time. Jun and Nori glanced at Isabella.

"So I'm kinda rich, big deal" She said and then got off the plane. They decided to just spend the day out and would investigate the mansion the next day. All Shinku could think about though was the ominous feeling she got about everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, took long enough to come up with this and I have to say: I'M SORRY! It just seems a bit rushed to me, but I guarantee that the new chapters won't be like that! Please review anyway and tell me what you think.<strong>

**_Thanks for the_ Reviews:  
><strong>

**summerlilies**

**Ttak**

**James Birdsong**

**Fiery Ancient Death**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for the Favorite<em> Story:  
><strong>

**RCN**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for the<em> Follows:  
><strong>

**RCN**

**Fiery Ancient Death**


	11. Author's Note

**Sorry, yes, it's an authors note, but I have a very good reason for putting it up instead of a new chapter! **

**So I'm moving and will be hitting the road soon this coming week and I thought I would be able to update before that(honestly, it's not going very fast :/) however, I realize I will not be able to. I just wanted to let all who are fans and are waiting for updates.**

**Since I'm going to be on the road for a couple days - and I am going to be staying with a relative for a little bit- I'm not sure _exactly_ when I'll be able to update. I promise that when I get the chance, I will update right then and there!**

**Love you all! :D**

**Cya ~ **


End file.
